<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однокурсница by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332903">Однокурсница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Nostalgia, Out of Character, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Том Риддл и Минерва МакГонагалл пытаются исправить старые ошибки.<br/>Рождественская АУшка, ТР/ММ, ГП/ГГ, ООС Тома Риддла.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ночь после Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Но, может, черт возьми, нам снова?..<br/>
Выходишь здесь? ... Ну, будь здорова!<br/>
Привет!</i><br/>
(с) Секрет</p>
<p>Как и в любой хорошей школе, в Хогвартсе стоило учиться хотя бы из-за однокурсников. «Вот пожалуюсь однокурснику, - иногда говорила молодая Минерва МакГонагалл достававшим ее министерским работникам, - и он превратит вас в крысу». «А кто у нас однокурсник?» - обычно спрашивали министерские, начиная мысленно перебирать свою табель о рангах. «Лорд Вольдеморт», - с достоинством отвечала Минерва, и собеседник обычно бледнел и опадал как озимые.<br/>
С тех пор прошло немало лет, а потом еще не меньше. Со временем Минерва научилась справляться с хамами сама, и некоторые боялись ее побольше, чем Вольдеморта. Сам же Вольдеморт круто изменился, потом не пришел на двадцатилетие выпуска, потом изменился еще круче, и постепенно дошло до того, что за упоминание его в числе своих однокурсников можно было схлопотать срок. Но вечерами, сидя в одиночестве перед камином, Минерва все равно вспоминала своего однокурсника Тома Риддла. Том мог решить любую задачу, все школьные и нешкольные события характеризовал с немного черным, но очень метким юмором и даже на Хэллоуин не додумывался до безносой маски с красными глазами, с забавным тщеславием заботясь о своей постоянной неотразимости. А еще Том превосходно танцевал...<br/>
- Мисс МакГонагалл! – позвал камин, и Минерва проснулась, негромко всхрапнув.<br/>
- Кто там? – сонно спросила МакГонагалл, нашаривая на тумбочке очки.<br/>
- Лорд Вольдеморт, - иронично объявил камин.<br/>
- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, - отозвалась МакГонагалл, забыв спросонок, что Фред и Джордж уже второй год как сбежали из школы.<br/>
- Ну тогда уж со Слизерина, - обиженно ответил камин. – Староста МакГонагалл, на субботнее дежурство шагом марш!<br/>
- Постой-постой, - МакГонагалл наконец нашла очки и даже тапочки. – Неужели в самом деле...?<br/>
- ... Салазар водил «Газели»? – закончил Том Риддл из камина. – Разбудил?<br/>
МакГонагалл накинула тяжелый халат и подошла к камину, в котором с театральной зловещестью светилась голова Тома Риддла. По сравнению с тем ужасом, который сотворил из него при возрождении двоечник Петтигрю, Том выглядел очень неплохо.<br/>
- Вот сейчас как перекрещу тебя, чтобы тебе там поплохело, - по-доброму проворчала Минерва, усаживаясь в кресло.<br/>
- Аюрведу мне начни читать, тогда мне точно поплохеет, - с издевкой предложил Том, и МакГонагалл обиженно поджала губы: в молодости она действительно увлекалась индийской магией и медициной, которая на поверку оказалась полным шарлатанством, как и предсказывал Том Риддл.<br/>
- С наступившим и с наступающим, - сказала голова Тома Риддла.<br/>
- И тебя, - ответила МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Как там мои протеже? – светским тоном осведомился Том.<br/>
- Кошмар в степени ужас, - честно ответила Минерва. – Что-нибудь толковое они могут сделать только под Империо.<br/>
- Попробуй еще Круцио, - предложил Том, - тогда они забегают.<br/>
- И всю мебель мне в школе переломают, - скептически хмыкнула МакГонагалл. – Вообще-то, это не наш метод.<br/>
- Да ну да? – провокационным тоном сказал Том Риддл из очага.<br/>
- А вот да ну! – ответила МакГонагалл и улыбнулась школьным воспоминаниям. – Алексис твой...<br/>
- Амикус, - поправил Том Риддл. – А она Алекто.<br/>
- Неважно, - отмахнулась МакГонагалл, - начал учить детей плохому, которого он сам, дубина, не умеет. В результате Круцио он смог наложить только на дверь.<br/>
- И что? – весело спросил Том.<br/>
- Заменили дверь, - вздохнула МакГонагалл. – Черт меня дернул отдать тебе хорошего маггловеда.<br/>
- Ну мне правда очень нужно, - сказал Риддл и выпустил сноп искр. – Слушай, а можно я в полном составе из камина вылезу? В моем возрасте и семейном положении как-то смешно столько времени поклоняться домашнему очагу. И спина уже болит.<br/>
- Ты в моем возрасте, нахал! – заявила МакГонагалл. – Двенадцатый час ночи! Конечно, нельзя!<br/>
- Ну Минни, - жалобно сказал Том. – Пожалуйста... дай списать?<br/>
Минерва улыбнулась, а Том озорно подмигнул ей из очага и словно нечаянно кинул несколько искорок на ковер.<br/>
- Ладно, - сдалась МакГонагалл. – Я только оденусь.</p>
<p>Спустя пятнадцать минут Том уже разливал по чашкам свой любимый зеленый чай с абрикосом, который он упорно именовал Слизеринский с абрикосом, чтобы подразнить школьную подругу. «И она будет мне врать, что не знает никаких косметических заклятий», - думал Том, тайком поглядывая на прическу Минервы и на ее руки. «Проклятый чародей! – ворчала про себя МакГонагалл, смотря на пепельно-седую голову Тома. – Наверняка, будь ему до меня дело, он бы мигом убрал всю эту седину, а не давил на жалость.»<br/>
- Елочка, - задумчиво сказал Том Риддл, глядя на небольшую искусственную елку на подоконнике. – Ты еще наряжаешь?<br/>
- А ты что, когда-нибудь наряжал? – немного резко спросила МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Нет, конечно, - тут же ощетинился Том. – На свой день рожденья я украшаю мое темное логово потрохами поверженных врагов.<br/>
После этой фразы МакГонагалл почему-то уверилась в том, что в никому неизвестном и разыскиваемом всеми аврорами доме Темного Лорда на подоконнике стоит точно такая же маленькая искусственная елка, с дешевыми игрушками на ветках и грязной ватой вместо подарков внизу. Минерве стало жаль своего однокурсника, и она украдкой погладила его по рукаву.<br/>
- Ах, Минни, - грустно сказал Том, продоложая изначально задуманную схему разговора, - а ведь я уезжаю. Вот и пригодилось – и маггловедение, и фальшивые паспорта. Меня на комиссию в Министерство вчера вызывали...<br/>
- На какую? – не удержалась Минерва, хотя и давала себе слово не подыгрывать этому хитрецу.<br/>
- На комиссию по магглорожденным, - ответил Том Риддл. – Сама знаешь, папаша мой, чтоб его черти в аду получше проворачивали, отнюдь не правнук Мерлина. Да и вырос я в маггловском детдоме. Сам не знаю, чем оправдываться буду.<br/>
- А комиссия эта – это разве не твоя идея? – с интересом спросила МакГонагалл.<br/>
«Клюнула!» - отметил про себя Том Риддл.<br/>
- А что сразу я? – возмутился вслух Том Риддл. – Если лампочку в подъезде вкрутить – Шекспир вкрутит, а если в стране беспредел творится – Вольдеморт виноват? Так, что ли? У самой в школе целый чистокровный факультет, а расизму, конечно, бой!<br/>
- Ну конечно, ты невиннее монашки, - хмыкнула МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Ну конечно, - согласился Том Риддл. – Что я сделал-то? Устроил погром в Министерстве, о чем ты сама всегда мечтала. Распустил дементоров, чтобы прекратить мучения узников. Два раза освободил из Азкабана своих друзей.<br/>
- А попали они туда за анекдоты про Министра Магии?<br/>
- Попали они туда, - с праведным возмущением заявил Том, - на основании незаконно добытых доказательств и с нарушением процессуальных норм.<br/>
- Вот ведь буквоед! – поразилась МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Не буквоед, а книжный червь, - поправил Том Риддл. – Тебя так в школе дразнили, а я тебя всегда защищал.<br/>
«Жулик и интриган!» - подумала МакГонагалл, с негодованием смотря на Риддла, который хрустел сушкой с невиннейшим выражением лица.<br/>
«Конечно», - взглядом ответил ей Том.<br/>
- Кто убил Амелию Боунс? – обрушилась на Тома МакГонагалл, допив чай.<br/>
- Несчастный случай.<br/>
- Седрика Диггори?<br/>
- Петтигрю, придурок, других заклинаний не знает.<br/>
- Кто замучил Лонгботтомов?<br/>
- Господи, я-то при чем? Я и сам тогда был еле жив.<br/>
- Кто Поттеров убил?<br/>
- Минни, это ниже пояса. Я тебе два покаянных свитка прислал. Кстати, именно о Поттере я и хотел поговорить.<br/>
«Тьфу ты, опять попалась!» - с досадой подумала МакГонагалл.</p>
<p>Том Риддл поздравил себя с дипломатическим успехом и извлек из плаща, висящего на вешалке, волшебное зеркальце и коробку маггловских конфет.<br/>
- Это лишнее, - строго сказала МакГонагалл, которая все еще сердилась на Тома за его фокусы и припомнившиеся ей его грехи.<br/>
- А конфетки такие вкусненькие, - улыбнулся Том Риддл, подходя к Минерве. – Конфетки такие сладенькие. Птичье молоко.<br/>
- Том, не искушай меня, - попросила Минерва. – Ты знаешь мои слабости.<br/>
- Я никому не скажу, - пообещал Том. – Ну вот укуси меня змея! Смотри, сейчас я тебе интересное кино покажу.<br/>
Том поставил зеркальце на стол и взмахнул палочкой, а МакГонагалл попыталась убедить себя в том, что она никогда не ходила с Томом в кино. «Три раза, и все на Унесенных ветром», - отметил в ее голове знакомый голос, и Минерва с негодованием посмотрела на Тома. Том, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжал колдовать над зеркальцем. «Кстати, мы оба были тогда на стороне аристократии Юга, несмотря на рабовладение», - напомнил ей тот же молодой голос, и Минерва поняла, что это все-таки воспоминание.<br/>
- Готово, - объявил Том Риддл. – Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи, кто на свете всех прекрасней, всех волшебников ужасней...<br/>
- Том, не паясничай! – строго сказала Минерва.<br/>
Том послушно взмахнул палочкой, и в зеркале появились Гарри и Гермиона, устанавливающие защиту вокруг своей палатки.<br/>
- Медальон Слизерина, - пояснил Том Риддл. – А ведь как трудятся, бедняги! Вот, чары невидимости закончились, пошли чары неслышимости. Звук включить?<br/>
- Помолчи, ядовитый ты человек, - велела МакГонагалл, с умилением наблюдая, как в зеркальце Гарри подхватил под локоть оступившуюся Гермиону и как они встретились взглядом, почти соприкасаясь губами, а потом отпрянули друг от друга. – Боже мой, Боже мой! Какая прекрасная могла бы быть пара!<br/>
- И что удручает, - согласился Том, - вместо того, чтобы с толком провести молодость, они занимаются злостной порчей антиквариата. Этому медальону, может быть, цены нет! Ну или по меньшей мере я бы с вырученных денег пять лет в изгнании прожил. А они только и думают, как его разломать.<br/>
- А нечего было делать из медальона хоркрукс! – отрезала МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Ну что мне, сигнализацию туда ставить? – возмутился Риддл. – Дай я тебе все в пять минут объясню.<br/>
- Не желаю слушать! – заявила МакГонагалл.<br/>
- Ну вот, знать ты ничего не хочешь, а судить меня берешься, - посетовал Том. – Между прочим, при создании хоркрукса можно обойтись без убийства.<br/>
- Врешь, - заинтересованно сказала Минерва.<br/>
- Книжки почитай, - предложил Том, хитро на нее посматривая. – Я тебе оставлю одну букинистическую редкость, ладно?<br/>
- Давай сюда свой разговор, - потребовала Минерва, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри блаженно зажмурился, когда Гермиона мимолетно провела рукой по его волосам, уходя спать.<br/>
Книжку в рождественской обертке, которую Том левитировал на стол из-под своего плаща на вешалке, Минерва на пол так и не спихнула.<br/>
- Да ты сама все сказала, - ответил Том. – Я думал, что если они, скажем так, займутся друг другом, то наконец от меня отвяжутся. Или ты думаешь, что это у них все из-за общей миссии?<br/>
- Не трави душу, Том, - вздохнула Минерва, смотря, как Гарри сторожит сон Гермионы.<br/>
- Я прогнал от них этого проклятого Уизли, сделав так, что перед уходом он обвинил их в том, что и так всем очевидно, - продолжал Том Риддл. – Черт, у Шекспира это сработало безо всяких к тому предпосылок, а у меня, на такой-то благодатной почве, вышла какая-то тягомотина.<br/>
- Ну так Шекспир был гений, в отличие от тебя, - не замедлила съязвить МакГонагалл. – Ведь гений и злодейство несовместны.<br/>
- Прекрати, Минни, - устало сказал Том. – Я простой скромный Темный Лорд, если тебе угодно. Сегодня с утра у меня ноют ноги, что с ними ни делай, позавчера болело сердце. А к ночи я вообще чувствую себя сквибом, куда там гению.<br/>
- От ног ты это купи, - сочувственно сказала МакГонагалл. – Как его... ладно, я завтра с утра поищу, где оно у меня записано.<br/>
- Даааа, - протянул Том, разглядывая свое отражение в чайнике, - не думал я полвека назад...<br/>
- Да не расстраивайся, - подбодрила его МакГонагалл. – Лучше рассказывай дальше.<br/>
- В Сочельник я завалил снегом всю Годрикову Лощину, - продолжил Том Риддл. – Я так радовался этой своей выдумке! Ты бы видела, как прекрасно они смотрелись, когда в обнимку уходили с заснеженного кладбища или когда шли, держась за руки, по освещенной праздничными огоньками улице. Я звенел колокольчиками на крыльце старой таверны, я даже ветром дул в ту сторону. Я подкинул им с утра кошелек с маггловскими деньгами. Какого черта они забыли в доме Батильды?<br/>
- Я хотела тебе попенять, - мирно заметила Минерва, растроганная тем, как Гарри вошел в палатку, дуя на замерзшие пальцы, взял свое одеяло, а потом укрыл им Гермиону. – Сколько можно мистифицировать всех с Батильдой? Ну умерла бабушка (ни при чем ты, слышала сто раз), ну и Царствие ей Небесное, похорони ты ее уже по-человечески.<br/>
- Подожди ты, - отмахнулся Том. – Там у нее целая сокровищница. Вот объявлю я о ее смерти, налетят на наследство Гриндельвальды – они же даже серебряные ложки потырят, не говоря о ценных магических артефактах. Обидно ведь отдавать историю варварам. Там надо серьезно разобраться, прежде чем их туда подпускать, а я все никак не соберусь.<br/>
- Давай я разберусь, - предложила Минерва.<br/>
- Ага, спасибо, - кивнул Том. – Ты дальше слушай: я на ходу изменил все планы. Наш герой не в шутку занемог, она не спала над ним две ночи...<br/>
- Альбус, покойник, считал, что она относится к нему как к брату, - язвительно заметила Минерва.<br/>
- Ой, да он вообще доверял Северусу Снейпу, - отмахнулся Том. – Если он в людях разбирается, то я маггловский инженер.<br/>
- Ты снова переманил мальчика на свою сторону? – возмущенно воскликнула Минерва.<br/>
- Нужен он мне, - ответил Том. – Я ему не верю ни на грош, чего и всем желаю. Но ты подумай: Гарри очнулся у нее на руках, она очень мило его выхаживала. Он, моими усилиями, такое в бреду городил! И ничего! Ничего, черт их обоих возьми! Я не всемогущ, - в ответ на это Минерва с издевательским удивлением взметнула бровь, - я не могу создать любовь там, где ее нет. Но если она есть, почему я не могу ничего сделать? Почему? – Том с досады врезал кулаком по столу и отшиб руку.<br/>
- Значит, ты запутался, все твои планы провалились, и ты пришел к школьной подруге в расчете на ее педагогический опыт? – спросила с подначкой МакГонагалл, и Том с удовольствием отметил, что она с его помощью снова становится прежней Минервой, которую он знал со школы.<br/>
- Разумеется, у меня есть прекрасный план, - немного высокомерно сказал Том Риддл.<br/>
- Ты наглый, самоуверенный... – начала Минерва, когда пришла в себя от нахальства своего однокурсника.<br/>
- А еще стройный и красивый, - напомнил Том. – И всегда тебе нравился. Слушай, помоги мне достать меч Гриффиндора.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Шалость удалась!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Ах, эта братская, братская,<br/>братская, братская любовь<br/>Живет во мне, горит во мне.<br/>Ах, эта братская, братская,<br/>братская, братская любовь<br/>Живет во мне, сожжет меня дотла.</i><br/>(с) Виктор Цой</p>
<p>Гарри в эту ночь опять мучили странные сны, которые словно нарочно посещали его вопреки всем его обещаниям самому себе не думать о Гермионе или, по крайней мере, не думать о ней так, как его соблазняют сны.<br/>«Гарри, - шептал ему голос, имеющий над ним непонятную власть. – Прислушайся к своим чувствам, Гарри. Кто всегда знает, о чем ты думаешь? Кто всегда чувствует с тобой в унисон, кто заканчивает твои фразы, даже если ты сам не знаешь, что сказать? Чей взгляд, чью руку ты всегда инстинктивно ищешь, когда нуждаешься в поддержке? Кто всегда останется с тобой, даже если это будет стоить ей жизни? Ты знаешь ее имя, Гарри. Ты заслужил ее. Это твоя судьба».<br/>«Гермиона!» - простонал Гарри во сне, и Гермиона, дежурившая у входа в палатку, обеспокоенно заглянула внутрь.<br/>«Из всех девушек, которые якобы любили тебя, - продолжал голос-соблазнитель, - кто всегда бросался тебе на шею после долгой разлуки или когда ты смог вновь избежать опасности?»<br/>«Но это значит, что я ей как брат», - попытался возразить Гарри во сне.<br/>«Ну, юноша! – возмущенно запнулся голос. – Не обнимает – не любит. Обнимает – тоже не любит. На тебя не угодишь. Вспомни хотя бы это лето...»<br/>«Гермиона!» - позвал Гарри снова, и Гермиона почему-то почувствовала, что будить Гарри не стоит. Она и без того знала, что ему снится, и только надеялась, что она сама не выкрикивает в беспамятстве его имя, когда ей снится то же самое. Или хотя бы делает это неслышно и не так соблазнительно.<br/>«Гермиона!» - выдохнул Гарри в третий раз.<br/>В этот момент у Тома Риддла по плану шли эротические сны, но он неожиданно понял, что для создания настоящего шедевра мировой эротики ему следует основательно подучить матчасть.<br/>- Круциатус мне в задницу! – в сердцах выругался Том Риддл, и ему весьма некстати пришла на ум одна венозная болезнь, поражающая многих зрелых мужчин и не пощадившая даже Темного Лорда. – Темная магия – это, конечно, очень хорошо, но стоило бы в молодости разок-другой в Амстердамчик съездить. Или потом Рудольфуса некоторое время не женить... Впрочем, в Амстердамчик было бы более познавательно.<br/>Гарри, которого наконец оставили его беспокойные сны, отвернулся к стене и спокойно задышал. Но Том Риддл не собирался сдаваться.<br/>- Что-то мне вспоминается большое количество любви, якобы содержащееся в памяти нашего героя, - бормотал себе под нос Том Риддл, копаясь в воспоминаниях Гарри. – Небритая рожа Сириуса... Артур Уизли в пластыре... не то абсолютно... Черт, да тут максимум голые коленки и декольте!<br/>Гарри почувствовал ярость Темного Лорда и спросонок схватился за шрам.<br/>- Баю-баюшки-баю, - раздраженно пропел Темный Лорд, помогая себе одурманивающими заклинаниями и погружая Гарри обратно в сон. – Опять прокололся! Надо бы Минерву попросить.</p>
<p>Под утро Гарри настиг еще более странный сон. Он стоял в пустом зале, напоминающем один из классов Хогвартса. С другого конца зала к нему приближался лорд Вольдеморт, который на этот раз не был чудовищем и не вызывал у Гарри страха. Вольдеморт в его сне был пепельно-седым человеком с резкими чертами лица и жестким взглядом.<br/>«Гарри! – прошелестел голос лорда Вольдеморта. – Мой юный ученик».<br/>«Нет! – крикнул Гарри изо всех сил, обрушивая лавину эха. – Нет!»<br/>«Ты служишь тому же, чему и я, - возразил Вольдеморт. – Твоей жизнью движет ненависть. Когда ты победишь, что останется от твоей жизни, кроме пепла? Ради кого ты будешь жить, когда не станет меня?»<br/>Гарри почувствовал, что знает, чье имя он хочет выкрикнуть в ответ, но заставил себя промолчать.<br/>«Все твои победы, все твое счастье связано со мной, - продолжал Вольдеморт. – Вспомни Тайную Комнату...»<br/>Вольдеморт неожиданно исчез из сна, но воспоминание было уже не остановить. Гарри плохо помнил, как он пронзил мечом голову василиска, и почти забыл холод его смертельного яда в своей крови. Он смутно вспоминал, как он вынес из подземелья Джинни. Единственное, что осталось ярким в его памяти, это счастливое лицо Гермионы и его собственная радость о том, что она жива и снова рядом с ним. Он навсегда запомнил ее руки, обвившие его шею, и щекочущий трепет ее волос...<br/>Гарри проснулся и почувствовал, что Гермиона обнимает его наяву.<br/>- Что с тобой, Гарри? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, отстранившись от него как только заметила, что он проснулся.<br/>- Это был очень странный сон, - растерянно пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, что в этот единственный раз он не сможет рассказать содержание своих снов своей лучшей подруге, даже если она попросит.<br/>- Вольдеморт? – спросила Гермиона, и Гарри коротко кивнул.<br/>- Я не могу тебе рассказать, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Гарри. – Пока.<br/>- Мне кажется, Гарри, - сказала Гермиона со своей обычной проницательностью, к которой Гарри так привык, - ты видел такие же сны все время своей болезни. Ты кричал, стонал ... и вообще...</p>
<p>- Ну как? – спросила Минерва МакГонагалл, постучав по камину. – Стоило ради этого просыпаться в пять утра?<br/>- Неплохо, - великодушно оценил Том Риддл. – Я смотрю, ты у нас романтичная барышня.<br/>- Неплохо?! – возмущенно крикнула Минерва, наклоняясь к очагу. – У меня из-за тебя весь день разбит! Вымоталась с самого утра! Неплохо?!<br/>- А ты пойди в Запретку, зарежь беременную самку единорога, - с издевкой посоветовал Том. – В ейной крови, педагог, есть животворящий сок. От него из педагогов только Квиррел занемог.<br/>Минерву от такой шутки на пустой желудок чуть не стошнило.<br/>- Ну знаешь что! – сказала она с настоящей обидой, когда ее желудок немного успокоился и перестал скручиваться в спираль.<br/>- Извини, это я неудачно, - примирительно сказал Том. – На самом деле, возьми пятьдесят грамм черного шоколада и сто грамм коньяка. После легилименции всегда помогает.<br/>- Ладно, - проворчала МакГонагалл, отходя от камина. – Коньяк найдется. Вот только нормального учителя по СилЗла у нас нет. Надеюсь, у Поппи есть шоколад...<br/>- Минни! – окликнул ее Том из камина. – Сто грамм шоколада и пятьдесят коньяка. Перепутал я.</p>
<p>На следующий день Гарри снова сидел рядом с палаткой, отправив Гермиону спать, несмотря на все ее протесты. Том Риддл и Минерва МакГонагалл наблюдали за этой сценой в зеркало и пили чай с конфетками.<br/>- Ну, Салазар нас благослови, от винта и Экспекто Патронум, - сказал Том Риддл.<br/>- Твой Патронус – лань? – с удивлением спросила Минерва. – Давай-ка поподробнее с того места, как Гарри стал змееустом.<br/>- На своего Патронуса посмотри, - с усмешкой ответил Том.<br/>- У меня кошка! – возмутилась МакГонагалл.<br/>- Ага, с копытами. Спорим на конфетку?<br/>- И не подумаю!<br/>В зеркале Гарри отправился за ланью и уже подходил к лесному озерцу, где поблескивал меч Гриффиндора.<br/>- Акцио меч! – сказал Гарри, но меч не пошевелился. Гарри вздохнул и начал расстегивать куртку.<br/>- Гарри, не смей! – крикнула Гермиона, подбегая к нему.<br/>- Есть контакт! – хором воскликнули Том и Минерва.<br/>- Ты только что выздоровел, ты еще слабый, - быстро говорила Гермиона, расстегивая свою курточку, - тебе совершенно, совершенно нельзя!<br/>- Вот еще! – возмутился Гарри, в свою очередь избавляясь от куртки.<br/>- Вода, наверно, ледяная, - поежилась МакГонагалл, зябко кутаясь в халат, который она все же накинула поверх нового платья, мысленно убеждая себя в том, что Том всего лишь однокурсник. – Все-таки, Том, это жестоко.<br/>- Ой, да ладно, - отмахнулся Том, увлеченно наблюдая за зеркалом, в котором Гарри уже избавился от рубашки, а Гермиона осталась в лифчике, и теперь они боролись, пытаясь не дать друг другу снять ботинки. – Согреются. Хотя это будет детям до семнадцати. Минни, тебе есть семнадцать лет?<br/>- Охальник, - возмущенно сказала Минерва и потушила картинку в зеркале.</p>
<p>Гарри прекратил бороться с Гермионой только потому, что понял: если он еще раз прикоснется к ее коже, если он еще раз почувствует, как ее волосы щекочут его обнаженную грудь, он забудет и о мече Гриффиндора, и об обещаниях, которые он давал себе каждую ночь, и вообще обо всем на свете, кроме нее. Гарри отвернулся от озера, чтобы не видеть хрупкую фигурку Гермионы у ледяной воды, и со всех ног бросился в палатку за полотенцем, не забыв накинуть над озером защиту и несколько сигнальных заклинаний, что он благополучно забыл сделать для себя.<br/>«Главное – не смотреть, - убеждал себя Гарри. – Не смотреть, не прикасаться, не думать. Думать о Джинни, или лучше о Роне, чтобы точно ничего нигде не шевелилось. Да, если бы я не сдержался, это было бы предательство по отношению к Рону. В конце концов, я обратил на нее внимание только после того, как ему пришла в голову идея пригласить ее на Рождественский бал...»<br/>«Ой-ой-ой, какие мы благородные, - сказал Том Риддл в голове у Гарри. – Он предал вас обоих, а ты тут блюдешь целибат во имя его. Я бы его вообще нашел да заавадил, за такие-то дела. Нет человека – нет угрызений совести».<br/>«И насчет четвертого курса ты все путаешь, Гарри, - добавила МакГонагалл. – Кто на втором курсе держал ее за руку, когда она попала в больницу? Кто с ней обнимался с времяворотом на шее? Кто кому бросился на шею после Тайной Комнаты, в конце-то концов?»<br/>Гарри почувствовал, что сходит с ума. В голове поплыли довольно провокационные картинки, потом раздался сердитый голос МакГонагалл, и все закончилось. Гарри выдернул из рюкзака полотенце и побежал обратно к озеру, чувствуя, что словно летит над землей. Том и Минерва налили себе еще по чашечке чая.<br/>- Тяжело его тащить, - пожаловался Том. – Здоровый он уже, и голова у меня побаливает.<br/>Гарри подбежал к озеру как раз вовремя, чтобы подать Гермионе руку, помочь ей выбраться на берег и завернуть ее в полотенце. Оказавшись на берегу, Гермиона выронила меч Гриффиндора и прижалась к Гарри всем телом.<br/>- Сейчас, сейчас, - бормотал Гарри, сбрасывая свою куртку, накинутую на голое тело, под ноги Гермионе, и начиная неумело растирать девушку полотенцем. Вид дрожащей и беззащитной Гермионы временно лишил его возможности думать о чем-то, кроме нее, и он даже не подумал использовать магию. Впрочем, стихийная магия и Том Риддл тут же пришли ему на помощь.<br/>- Больно, - пожаловалась Гермиона через минуту, за которую ее кожа начала гореть, словно обожженная морозом, идущим изнутри, где все по-прежнему сводило от холода. – Гарри, обними меня.<br/>Гарри бережно обнял Гермиону, из последних сил сопротивляясь соблазну прижать ее к себе изо всех сил, вобрать в себя, согреть собой...<br/>- Крепче... – чуть слышно прошептала Гермиона, поднимая к нему лицо.<br/>- Забодай вас хвосторога! – азартно воскликнул Том Риддл. – Сколько ж можно!<br/>В этот момент Гарри подхватил Гермиону на руки и понес ее в палатку.</p>
<p>Первые несколько секунд Гермионе было так хорошо у Гарри на руках, что, казалось, трудно было желать большего. Но в эту ночь ее наконец посетила решимость, которой ей так недоставало все эти годы. «Достаточно просто быть рядом с ним, - постоянно убеждала себя Гермиона, не решаясь рисковать своей самой главной дружбой ради одного сумасшедшего желания, - достаточно просто всегда видеть его, всегда иметь возможность к нему прикоснуться...» Были ли тому виной ее сны, ночные стоны Гарри, Сочельник в Годриковой Лощине или просто несколько недель, проведенных наедине, но сегодня Гермиона наконец задала себе вопрос, какого черта ей должно быть этого достаточно, и сколько она может ждать, пока Гарри сам сделает первый шаг. В конце концов, напомнила себе Гермиона, хотя в некоторых вопросах Гарри был холоднее Вольдеморта, на Джинни он обратил внимание только тогда, когда та стала вести себя немного непристойно. И Гермиона, сладко зажмурившись, занялась его шейкой.<br/>Гарри всегда бессознательно боялся того, что поцеловать Гермиону для него будет все равно, что поцеловать самого себя. Но когда это наконец случилось, и они прижались друг к другу, кожей к коже и губами к губам, слитые словно сиамские близнецы, Гарри в первый раз за всю жизнь почувствовал себя целым. Детские страхи о том, что поцелуй «не получится», мгновенно вылетели у него из головы, потому что он ощущал тело Гермионы как продолжение своего тела, и слияние губ было как завершающий аккорд.<br/>Штиль и неожиданно глубокое спокойствие, наполнявшее их ласки, продолжались недолго, не дольше, чем понадобилось бы священнику, чтобы произнести старую как мир формулу, заканчивающуюся словами «пока не разлучит вас смерть». Гарри вспомнил, как во время свадьбы Билла и Флер он поймал на этих словах сияющий взгляд Гермионы, и его сердце забилось быстрее, словно радуясь простору бесконечности.<br/>В этот момент Гермиона посмотрела на него снизу вверх лукавым и дразнящим взглядом, который явно обещал, что на этой бесконечности, кроме спокойствия и гармонии, будут и обжигающая страсть, и сладостное нарушение многих запретов, которые они сами себе создавали, и разные фантазии, которые они могут доверить только друг другу.<br/>Гарри был настолько увлечен открывшейся ему новой жизнью, что даже не заметил исчезновения угрозы, о которой его всегда предупреждал шрам. Долгие годы шрам, как испортившийся барометр, постоянно показывал бурю, но в эту ночь стрелка решительно и надолго скакнула на «ясно». Единственным темным пятном, которое Гарри пока никак не смог бы ощутить, была темная тоска на душе человека с резкими чертами лица и пепельными волосами, который в этот момент смотрел из окна Минервы МакГонагалл в черную пустоту над ночным озером.</p>
<p>О мече Гриффиндора, брошенном на берегу озера, и медальоне Слизерина Гарри и Гермиона вспомнили довольно нескоро.<br/>- Откройся! – прошипел Гарри на парселтанге, кладя руку на рукоять меча. Гермиона ободряюще стиснула его левый локоть.<br/>Медальон открылся, и Гарри встретился взглядом с глазами Тома Риддла. Вопреки его ожиданиям, глаза были не красные, а темные и довольно наглые.<br/>- Привет, - сказал медальон. – Хотел я вам спектакль показать и даже схему нарисовать, но вы, я смотрю, и без меня разобрались.<br/>Гермиона слегка покраснела. Гарри поднял меч.<br/>- А вот не надо этого, - заявил медальон и исчез с негромким хлопком.<br/>Том Риддл поймал медальон, не дав ему упасть на чистую скатерть, и удовлетворенно хрустнул очередной сушкой.<br/>- Уффф, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, мучиться угрызениями совести они с утра не будут. Все по второму разу я уже не потяну.<br/>- Я прослежу, - с азартом пообещала МакГонагалл.<br/>- Так, медальон есть, - сказал Том Риддл, убирая медальон в карман, - диадема тоже при мне. Чашу завтра принесут. Уже неплохой стартовый капитал. За неделю разберусь с наследством Батильды... Двадцать восьмое, двадцать девятое, - Том начал загибать пальцы, чего в молодости за ним не водилось. – К четвертому управлюсь и начну с Министерством. Негоже бросать Родину в таком состоянии.<br/>- И в день рожденья работать будешь? – спросила Минерва. – Побереги уж здоровье. Лучше я тебе помогу, я же обещала.<br/>- Спасибо, конечно, но я бессмертный, - самонадеянно заявил Том. – Книжку-то мою прочитала?<br/>- И не подумала, - ответила Минерва. – Не спасут тебя хоркруксы от старости.<br/>- Значит, прочитала, - с удовлетворением сказал Том. – Я тоже над этим в последние годы много думал. В тридцать лет как-то не приходило в голову, а вот в семьдесят...<br/>- И что надумал? – с интересом спросила Минерва.<br/>- А ничего, - махнул рукой Том. – Баловство все это. Поеду-ка я лучше в Новую Зеландию. Кино там буду снимать, про войну и про любовь. Приезжай ко мне, а?<br/>- Пятьдесят лет назад, - ответила Минерва с улыбкой, - я бы сказала, что, как незамужняя девушка, я не могу принять такое непристойное предложение.<br/>- А я бы сказал, - улыбнулся в ответ Том, - что ты и так достаточно скомпрометирована нашими ночными чаепитиями.<br/>Том встал из-за стола и подошел к вешалке, в последний раз мысленно подглядев в палатку, где Гермиона засыпала на плече у Гарри.<br/>- Я опять прогуляюсь, если ты не возражаешь, - сказал Том Риддл, набрасывая на себя плащ. – Знаешь, Минни, почему мы им помогли?<br/>- Я могу назвать тебе тысячу причин, - горячо сказала Минерва. – У них одинаковые привычки, они никогда не ссорятся, они заботятся друг о друге больше, чем о самих себе, они выросли в маггловских семьях, она единственная любит его не за то, что он герой...<br/>- ... ты недолюбливаешь Уизли, и это тысячная вещь, в которой мы с тобой похожи, - ввернул Том.<br/>- Ничуть не бывало! – возмутилась Минерва. – Ты не любишь Уизли, потому что ты пижон! А я семерых выучила, не считая родителей, и упаси меня Бог желать себе еще! Что же касается Гарри и Гермионы – во многих счастливых семьях супругам приходится прожить лет десять, чтобы дорасти до тех отношений, которые у них уже есть.<br/>- Я все же думаю, - ответил Том от двери, - что мы с тобой помогли им, потому что нам самим порой бывает очень одиноко, и тогда мы начинаем понимать, какие же мы оба дураки. Приезжай ко мне, ладно?</p>
<p>------------------------------------<br/><i>Пользуясь случаем, автор поздравляет всех пампкинпайцев, гармонистов, своих читателей и просто хороших людей с наступающим Новым Годом! Всего вам - и сразу!</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>